


Foot rub

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roe double checks on Joe after he gets his new boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot rub

**Author's Note:**

> 2dozenowies Frostbite/hypothermia

“How are your feet Toye?” Roe asked as he slid into the fox hole next to Toye.

“Ah, Doc, they’re doing better then before,” Toye said as he slowly stirred the coffee that was warming on the burner between his feet.

“When did you massage them last?” Roe asked as he started rummaging through his pack.

“Last night Doc, I don’t have time for that darn shit,” Toye answered looking over at Roe.

“And when did you last change your socks with dry ones?” Roe questioned as he pulled a pair of dark olive green socks from his pack.

“Sometime this morning, my feet are better Doc, I just needed some new shoes,” Toye told Roe.

“I told you every hour take the boot off,” Roe ordered as he dropped his pack to his side.

“Look Doc…” Toye started before he was cut off.

“No, you look! When I say do, you do, are we clear?! Now, Toye let me see that foot,” Roe said as he grabbed Toye’s boot and started unlacing it and loosening it until he could slip the boot off and he felt the dark green sock, a faint steam rising from it in the bitter chill. “This is too damp! Do you want to lose it? Do you want it to go gangrene, do you?” Roe yelled as he pulled off the sock.

“Fuck! Watch the toes,” Toye swore as the socks were pulled from his feet to expose his feet to the cold bitter air.

“It looks better,” Roe said as he inspected Toye’s pail feet flaking off some of the dead skin, “You need to massage them, get the blood flowing,” Roe reminded Toye as he started massaging Toye’s feet pressing his thumbs into the soles.

“That feels good Doc, you should charge for this,” Toye joked as he leaned back against the dirt wall of the fox hole.

“Maybe I’ll do that sergeant, make sure you do you’re other foot too,” Roe said as he threw the socks at Toye, and make sure you change your socks.” Roe added as he grabbed his pack.

“I’ll do that,” Joe answered.

“See that you do,” Roe answered as he made his way to check on the next foxhole.


End file.
